


Libra

by NancyBrown



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Series, goody bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force was about balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilpocketninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/gifts).



The Force was about balance, Luke had always said. Imbalance led to disharmony: a decaying order too proud and afraid to move, or an evil empire bent on galactic subjugation. Two halves completed the whole, or something. The kid had gone a little screwy by the end, blithering in his chains. Bad times. Han buried those memories in booze and in Leia's arms, yet his guilt mocked his rich clothes and comfortable palace.

Luke had chosen the light side of the Force. All light casts a shadow.

Vader had fathered twins. One became a Jedi.

The other became an Empress.


End file.
